1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a print controlling terminal apparatus, print controlling method, image forming apparatus and method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A host apparatus, for example a PC, is connected to an image forming apparatus (for example, a printer, scanner, complexer, facsimile, etc.) and periodically collects state information of the image forming apparatus. In addition, the host apparatus displays a notification message using the collected state information.
An operating system in a host apparatus sometimes provides a notification control function by itself. When the operating system is providing a notification control function by itself, it is possible to set up the operating system such that a notification message is only displayed on a screen at certain increments of time, for example, 1 hour, 3 hours, and 8 hours etc. In addition, when controlling a notification setting, it is possible to change a corresponding function setting by setting a notification message for application units (such as Metro applications, or “Metro apps”) on or off. That is, in a case of a control menu which the operating system provides, it is possible to control determination of application units only.
However, in a case of an image forming apparatus, it is not possible to know which application it would be loaded and operated on, and thus there was a problem that it was impossible to control the notification setting with only setting application units on or off.
However, conventional messages are generated in response to all events defined in a driver event module, and thus it is impossible to determine a level of event that a user wants to be notified of, nor set a level such that only messages above the set level are displayed.
In addition, in conventional notification setting, in a case where it is connected by means of a TCP/IP to a host apparatus and image forming apparatus, a network packet is polled in periods defined in a Bidi XML for the notification function. Accordingly, since the image forming apparatus must switch out of a power saving mode when it receives a state information request signal of the host apparatus, there is a problem of an increase in electricity consumption.